The embodiments herein relate generally to accessories for motorcycles.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, when talking long distance trips with a passenger on the bike of a motorcycle, the passenger would experience wind turbulence and often get neck discomfort. The passenger may want to go to sleep but their head will bob back and forth because there is no neck and head support. Further, there was no good way to install speakers onto a motorcycle. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,842 issued to Watanabe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,351 issued to Lassiter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,791 issued to Wiseman.
Watanabe teaches a two speakers attached to a headrest without a central support structure that lacks the strength of the present invention. Lassister teaches a headrest but has no theory of how to accommodate speakers. Wiseman teaches speakers attached to a headrest, but not integrated into the headrest; this lacks the ability to withstand a strong wind force.